


Baptism in Death

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Comfort Sex, M/M, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunstreaker is the killer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baptism in Death

Sunstreaker had given his pledge to Optimus Prime. Not to some fragging cause, but to the mech that drew him in, made him believe in something outside the Pits. Prime was the source of Sunstreaker's loyalty, and no mech had better get between him and Prime when there was a fight to be shared.

Sunstreaker had killed, would kill, and yet the first day a Decepticon gave Prime no choice but to deactivate him left Sunstreaker feeling sick. He heard as Prime demanded the mech surrender. He saw the energy charge at point blank range, set to overload, and knew there was no way he or Prime would be clear of the blast radius.

He saw and heard as the Leader he believed in did what was necessary, that hand that was stronger than nearly any other Autobot's slamming through the chest armor to disrupt the Spark and stop the energy build. Sunstreaker had to look up and see that necessity had not made the kill any easier, as that death wrote itself in immortality on Prime's processors.

Sunstreaker had to look away, because that was not supposed to hit his Spark with sensor-twisting intensity. He wasn't supposed to care, slag it all to the Pits!

But that night, when Prime came to him, not trusting himself to be with a gentler lover who knew how to console him, Sunstreaker made sure to be as gentle as he knew how, because Prime wasn't supposed to have to kill. His way was mercy. It was Sunstreaker's job to kill those who couldn't accept it.


End file.
